One Night Stand
by puckleberry1607
Summary: After a one night stand, Puck a well-known club owner and ladies man, will attempt to win the heart of the kindergarten teacher Rachel Berry. They say opposites attract, but are these two just too different?
1. Happy Birthday

Rachel straightened her hair, the long brown strands falling to her lower back. She applied her makeup and stood up surveying her outfit in the full length mirror. The dress was a lot shorter than she would usually wear and the shoes were a lot higher, but then again it was her best friends 25th birthday and there was no way she was dressing down for the event.

Her bedroom door clicked and her two best friends stepped inside. Quinn walked in first, her short blonde hair straightened into a sleek bob and her lips cherry red. The white dress had a plunging neckline and stopped above the knee. Her shoes were red with a small heel. Always classy, Quinn was the one Rachel would go to if she had to be dressed for a job interview or a family dinner.

"Rachel, you look amazing" Quinn said, smiling as she stepped aside making room for the birthday girl. Santana walked in and nodded and Rachel gasped at her outfit. The red dress was like a second skin on the Latina. Her black stilettoes made her tower over the other two girls even more and her makeup was simple, just a basic smoky eye.

"You really do look stunning Mango' Santana said smiling at the other brunette. Rachel groaned grabbing her clutch and slipping some bangles onto her wrist.

"Santana how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that foolish nickname? It doesn't even make sense." Rachel pushed the girls out of her room and switched the light off as she went past. Santana and Quinn giggled.

"Of course it makes sense mango. Your last name is Berry, that's a fruit- a mango is a fruit and it's mine and Quinn's favourite so you should feel loved were saying you're our favourite. Besides it's my birthday I get to call you whatever I want." Santana smiled her evil smirk and watched as Rachel bent over to get something from the bottom shelf of their television cabinet.

"Happy Birthday Santana!" Rachel said standing up and handing a small present to Santana. Quinn walked over and linked arms with Rachel and the two girls smiled as Santana opened her present. Santana opened the small jewellery box only to find a chain with a locket on the end. A small _S _was engraved on the top. She carefully pulled the locket open and smiled at a picture of her, Rachel and Quinn that was on the inside.

"We have one too. We thought it would be cute things for us all too have." Quinn said and Rachel nodded moving to put the necklace onto Santana's neck. Santana wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at the two girls she cared more for than anyone else. They had gone through a lot of things together over the years.

Growing up in small town Lima, Ohio, Rachel had been considered the show choir geek. She was pretty intense and all though nearly every single male member of the student body and some of the more perverted members of the faculty found her totally bangable she had no friends. Quinn and Santana were the complete opposite- Quinn was the head cheerleader, Santana was her second in charge. The greatest part of their day was making Rachel's life a living hell- drawing embarrassing pictures on the wall of the change rooms, calling her derogatory nicknames and throwing slushies in her face at any given opportunity.

However the three girls were bought together with the arrival of Finn Hudson. He came to their high school in their senior year. Not only did he make quarter back for the football team, effectively becoming the most popular guy in the school he was also the male lead in the high school glee club, effectively hanging with the biggest geeks or gleeks as they were more commonly known.

He played the three girls to no end. He dated Quinn, the head of the celibacy club and all round daddy's little angel, had sex with Santana, who was at the time the school slut and unbeknownst to most people was seeing Rachel on the side.

It wasn't until Quinn got pregnant that the secrets came out. Quinn found out that Finn had been sleeping with Santana and Rachel came forward and said that he had been sleeping with her as well. They were all heartbroken, and drawn together by their hatred for the boy who had broken their hearts the three girls found that they were more alike than they knew.

When Quinn's parents kicked her out, she moved in with Rachel, who had forgiven her and Santana almost immediately for the years of torment. Santana after spending nearly every night at the Berry home with her two new best friends moved in to the second guest bedroom. The three of them stood together through some of the hardest things they had ever had to face- the adoption of Quinn's baby girl, the death of one of Rachel's dads, and the divorce of Santana's parents.

Santana was drawn out of her thoughts and she turned to wrap the delicate Rachel in a bone crushing hug. She felt Quinn wrap her arms around her from behind and she pressed her lips to Rachel's forehead before turning and kissing Quinn too.

"Alright, let's get going. I made dinner reservations for 8:00, for that Spanish restaurant on 63rd street and then I pulled some strings and got us on the list for that new fancy night club on 72nd." Santana smiled, Quinn was one of the most up and coming Public Relations officers in New York and she often name dropped in order to get the girls into the new clubs or restaurants.

"Happy birthday to my best friend Sammy Evans, you're basically the most annoying person I know and your giant lips puzzle me no end, however you're a good bloke and we've practically been brothers since we could walk. So tonight party hard my main man, everything is on the house and the Changster and I hope you get so blind rotten drunk we have to carry you home, or you find a girl and carry her home instead." Puck stepped off the bar as everyone downed the shot he had just passed around.

Noah Puckerman, was a 25 year old night club owner, and you better believe it when he said that came with some perks. The girls, the booze, the honour of owning one of the newest and hottest hang outs for the celebrities in New York City. He eyed his blonde best friend guzzling back a beer and smiled as he thought about their friendship. Puck didn't know his dad, he left when he was about three, Sam's family lived next door and from the day Puck's dad left, Sam's dad was kind of Pucks mentor. Sam became Puck's brother and the two boys were inseparable.

In high school, Sam was the quarterback and resident good boy, Puck was on the football team as well but he was captain of the baseball team and resident heart breaker. In sophomore year Michael Chang came to their school and the dancing, singing, football playing Asian boy fit instantly into their friendship making their group of two into three.

When they finished school, Puck and Mike did a business degree at NYU and after obtaining a rather hefty loan from Mike's dad they opened The Sunrise night club. It was tough to start with, there wasn't much need for a new club, but soon enough the lines were around the corner and the celebrities starting flooding in.

Tonight however was a special night a VIP even Puck had called it. Sam's 25th birthday bash had been announced over the radio three days prior to the big night and the tickets Puck was selling were all gone by that afternoon. Everyone wanted to be in the club that night, reason enough for Puck to think he would find someone attractive to take home that night.


	2. I Hope So

By the time the girls got to The Sunrise the line was wrapped around the block. Santana and Rachel followed Quinn to the front of the line and Santana smiled evilly when the people at the front of the line groaned as they entered. The place was packed, according to Quinn there was some sort of birthday party on there that night and it seemed every man and his dog had turned up for the event.

"I'm going to go and get a drink you guys go and find a booth" Rachel said walking towards the full bar. She attempted to signal a bartender, but even in her high heeled shoes she was too short for anyone to see her. She stood up on her toes and held her dress down at the back. She felt a pair of calloused hands pulling on the back of her skirt and she turned around.

"Don't hold it down baby, you're hot." A tall stocky man slurred to her. Rachel gagged, the cheap beer that he had been drinking wafted into her nostrils and she could almost feel the tequila she had downed at the Mexican restaurant coming back up.

"No thanks, definitely not interested." She turned back around and signalled the bartender again. She was turned around abruptly by the calloused hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me I insist you let go of me this instant, I am not interested." The man laughed and dug his hand into her shoulder, "Ow your hurting me let go pl-" the man was removed within an instant and Rachel looked up to see a muscular man standing between her and the drunk sleaze.

"I believe the lady told you to let go of her Azimio, I won't warn you about your conduct in here again buddy, next time it will be straight out on the street got it." The man said, his voice firm but kind. The other man nodded and stumbled his way back to his friends. The man turned around and Rachel gasped. He was almost beautiful, but yet he was far to manly to say such a thing. His hair dark and cropped close to his head was a contrast to his bright hazel eyes. His lips, Rachel thought, and it may have been the alcohol talking, looked like little pillows and it was then that she noticed they were moving.

"Pardon me what did you say?" She asked shaking her head. He laughed his voice music to Rachel's ears.

"I was just asking if you were ok? Azimio is harmless, he's an old buddy of mine, he just gets a little rowdy after one too many drinks. I'm Noah Puckerman by the way." The man put his hand out for Rachel to shake and she felt the grooves on his fingertips, that suggested years of guitar playing.

"Thanks for your, even with the tall heels I'm not the strongest of people." She smiled wider when Noah laughed. "Speaking of help, do you think you would be able to signal the bartender for me, I think it's difficult because he can't see me over all of these people." Noah nodded and Rachel turned around and faced the bar as he wrapped one arm around her waist and called to the bartender by name.

Rachel was shocked when the bartender came running straight away. "Yes Mr Puckerman?" The young blonde girl said, her long hair falling out of the carefully styled bun. She was obviously frazzled and she wiped the sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I want you to get my friend here anything she wants tonight on the house ok? Thanks Gracie you're the best." The blonde girl smiled and Rachel started to object. She was unsure of how this guy was able to give her free drinks but she was Rachel Berry and she was nobody's charity case. She turned to disagree with Noah but he was already gone.

"So what can I get for you? There's no point arguing with Mr Puckerman he's giving you free drinks and you won't be able to change his mind now." Rachel placed her order and tipped the girl for the price of the drinks. She carefully carried the drinks up to the back of the club and sat down next to Santana and Quinn.

"What took you so long?" Santana said. She was impatient, it was one of her less admirable traits. Rachel shook her head, scanning the room for a potential dance partner.

"I got scammed on by some grub at the bar, after waiting about two hours for the waitress to even serve me, honestly audacity of some people." Rachel was cut of by Santana holding her hand over her mouth.

"Enough talk, I just want to get really drunk and dance with that super blonde hottie over there." Santana pointed to a tall guy with blonde hair who was drinking at a table a few seats away. He was sitting with a well-built Asian man and from the back, the man who looked to be Rachel's saviour from before.

"Stop making sex eyes at him, I may have an in for you wait here." Rachel stood up and walked over to the table, tapping Noah Puckerman on the shoulder. He looked up, almost smiling when he noticed that it was her. Rachel was stunned by his eyes again. She shook her head and smiled back at him. "I just wanted to say thank you for before. The drinks, although I'm not sure how you got them for me for free were fantastic, and I know you said he was an old friend and quite harmless but thank you for your help with that Azimio fellow, it really was quite chivalrous of you." Rachel finished and looked at the other two men at the table.

"That's alright, I never did catch your name but?" Noah said smiling. Rachel laughed quietly.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

_NOAHS POV_

She was beautiful. Noah never really thought that about any of the girls that came into his club. Sure some of them were sexy or hot, some of them were also really disgusting, but as a professional he wasn't allowed to tell them that. Rachel however was stunningly beautiful, she had a sense of class about her, she seemed kind and friendly. Her smile was huge and her eyes were sparkling. It didn't hurt that the teeny tiny green minidress she was wearing left little to the imagination and from what he could see she had a banging body. He realised that she had said her name a few seconds ago and he was now obviously ogling her body.

"Well Rachel, it was an honour to help you out. Now actually there is something you could do for me in return" Noah said a smirk coming to his face. Rachel cocked an eyebrow, making her seem even more attractive than she already was.

"What would that favour be Mr Puckerman?" She asked biting her bottom lip with one of her top teeth.

"I was wondering if you could introduce your friends over there to my friends here, you see they are too shy to go and say anything and if I watch wipe away the hypothetical drool one more time I might throw up into my drink." Rachel laughed and nodded. She looked to the two other men, obviously expecting an introduction first. "Sorry, it's rude I should have introduced them; the blonde one there with the really big lips, that's Sam and the other cooler looking guy sitting next to him is Mike." Rachel nodded before excusing herself to go and get Santana and Quinn.

"What the fuck dude, how do you even know her?" Sam said as Rachel walked away. Noah shrugged he didn't really need to explain it to Same and Mike that he barely knew the girl. "Are you planning on taking her home tonight?" Sam questioned. Noah looked at Rachel's long legs, for a short girl she had killer legs.

"Oh good god I hope so." Noah said smirking.


End file.
